


Letters from Paradise

by FandomRealm



Category: The Maze Runner Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRealm/pseuds/FandomRealm
Summary: Thomas is sorry for a lot of things- he also misses a lot of things.





	Letters from Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I understand a lot of people don’t like this ship- fair enough. However, I needed for Teresa to have some redemption and forgiveness. The movies represented her horribly in comparison to the books. But that’s just my opinion you don’t like it - I’m sorry.

_Dear Teresa,_  
_How is the afterlife. I hope you are ok there- if there even is one. I miss you here in the Paradise or “the Safe Haven”. To be honest I’m worried this is just another trial by WICKED. It wouldn’t be he first time. I chuckle just thinking about it- it’s ironic. Paradise is exactly like the Glade just without the maze. Sometimes I wonder if we had just stayed what would have happened? We turned all the grievers off so, would everyone there starve to death or continue to cultivate and expand. But I don’t have any regrets- I never will._

_I want you to know I forgive you. I’m pretty sure I had before I even properly knew it. It was just a shock to me when you betrayed us I thought you were really in sync with WICKED. I know now you weren’t and never were- but you did it for me. I’m so grateful but I wish you hadn’t pushed me out of the way of the ceiling. I caused so many deaths- there’s just so much blood on my hands.. so much. You need to know this but you probably already do but, I love you, always have always will. I’ll carry on living life and maybe even marry and settle down- but I’ll never forget you. My first love- well the first one I could remember._

_I also need to tell you something else. I killed Newt... I didn’t want to but I had no choice- he didn’t want to turn into a crank- I tried persuading him to come with me and the Right Arm but he wouldn’t listen.He was crying for it, he was shouting, HE TOLD ME HE HATED ME AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT! I felt so, so bad and the he told me about his limp and I knew then I couldn’t fail him. So I did it. I pulled the trigger to his head. And Minho doesn’t even know._

_I’m still haunted by all of your faces: you, Newt, Chuck, Alby, Winston._  
  
_Love Thomas._

Minho placed the letter onto the desk tears fighting their way through his eyes. How could Thomas not tell him about Newt- he knew him for two years! But then, he could tell Thomas didn’t want to do it, the handwriting got violent and scruffy as soon as he wrote about it and it carried on till the end of the letter. Thomas was clearly in denial- writing a letter to Teresa- it might’ve been a way to vent his feelings but- it was too comfortable.

Standing up, Minho left the little hut- people started making these for shelter- and went in search of Thomas. He travelled around the little makeshift village asking every once in a while to anyone who knew him if they’d seen him. They all shook their heads or shrugged.

Minho made his way into the forest cans came across an opening of fresh green grass and land perfect for crops. (He made a mental note of this). It lead to a cliff hanging over what looked like a sea. The water crashed against the rocks looking so violent yet so peaceful. Walking further the blue shirt of Thomas could be seen. He was sat on the edge of the cliff looking downwards. Minho slowly went and sat himself next to him. It appeared that Thomas had even acknowledged Minho.  
“Hey, Thomas.” Minho gently alerted him.  
Thomas jumped and stared at Minho, he looked as if he were about to say something when Minho interrupted.  
“I saw the letter Thomas.” Thomas’s expression dramatically changed from confused to horrified. He stood up and started stutter violently.  
“Minho.. it. It.. I.. it was .... I didn’t want.. want.. to!” He wouldn’t stop and was sure to ramble.  
“I’m not angry, but, you should have told me sooner.” Minho exclaimed.  
Thomas seemed to have calmed down and could now form full sentences.  
“I just thought you would hate me, and I was too scared. The letter itself I just , it felt right.” Minho gave Thomas a pat on the back and a genuine smile before saying  
“You’re my best friend, I’d talk eventually. It’s nearly dinner I’m going to head back to camp. Make sure you eat you shank!” Minho left and Thomas sat contemplating everything he’d done and was for once since he’d come here was at peace with himself

As he looked of at the sun setting he could hear the faint whisper in the wind of Teresa.  
“I always loved you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and pls tell me if you want a sequel!  
> :3


End file.
